LoveSick
by MagicFire
Summary: After a curse was set upon Malfoy in class, Hermione tries getting extra credit by healing him Muggle style. But is she taking care of him, or more? Not an angsty. DH one shot dedicated to Princess Azula. XD


New one shot time. I know I haven't written one in three or four days, but whatever. Hope you like- detail in the ending author notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…wanna make something of it?

* * *

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant." Ron said with a grin spread across his face. Harry happily scoffed with a laugh and a roll of his eyes. People were racing all over the place near and in the hospital. Madame Pomfrey was racing back and forth hurriedly telling people to get out of her way and such. "Where did you learn that spell, anyway?" Ron continued on watching every one, mostly Slytherins, race around with worried looks on their faces.

"Don't know, really Ron." He replied with a shrug. "It just kind of popped into my mind. I really actually don't remember. It all happened too quickly and the last thing I can remember is being paired with him in Defense Against Dark Arts and then getting really mad." Harry told him. The two kept on walking. Ron smiled and laughed under his breath again.

"I still think it's bloody brilliant." Ron told him.

"Ron, it seriously isn't funny." Hermione told him, popping between the boys from nowhere. Ron looked around.

"W-where did you come from?" He stuttered quizzically.

Hermione ignored his question. "I was at the library and I found out there's actually no spell that can heal his illness." She said take a book out and flipping to the page sealed with a bookmark. Ron sighed deeply with a heavy roll of his eyes.

"Blimey, every good thing in my life style you have to ruin." Ron muttered.

"Shut up. I need _some_ extra credit." Hermione said.

"Wait- you're going to try and heal him? Malfoy?" Harry asked her, whipping his head around, only to be pushed by another Slytherin. "I may not get as much as a kick out of it as Ron does, but it is still funny to laugh at. He was like vomiting all over Professor-"

"Do you ever pay any attention in class?" She retorted sharply.

"Hermione, you already the one with the highest grades in EVERY class!" Ron insisted, putting much emphasis on 'every class'. "And you're already the smartest girl in this whole school!" He continued, exaggerating. She rolled her eyes, practically ignoring him again.

"Ronald," She began using his full first name, "knowledge is infinite." She said, scanning the pages and the next three pages after it. "And I have told you that many times." She added.

"So go in and help him." Ron argued, not thinking she would.

"Can't- Madame Pomfrey booted everyone out of the Hospital Wing, already. I'm planning on going in there around midnight tonight."

"Hermione!" The two exclaimed.

-----

"Better, Draco?" She pressed the heat pack onto his abdomen.

"I don't know…I can't really feel it," he admitted, wincing as his stomach contracted again. His eyes shot open when he realized who it was and what she was doing. "Granger? Granger, are you trying to heal my Muggle-style?"

"It's working, isn't it?" Hermione replied imperturbably. "Idea." She said as she blushed at the thought. Without a single word, she peeled back the top of his Slytherin robes and pressed the pack down again. Draco winced again, from the pain in his stomach, and from the shock of her fingers accidentally brushing his skin. Hermione saw the wince, and sympathy lit her eyes as she reflexively began stroking his hair. He visibly relaxed, closing his eyes. "The spasms of the abdominal muscles end very soon, as did the multicolored vomiting," she assured him in a soothing tone. "Now the only stage left is the…"

"Aah – it's freezing!" he cried suddenly shivering.

"Temperature drop," she finished trying not to sound too excited. She really just wanted a higher grade in her classes, not so much to help the Slytherin that always called her Mudblood. "I'll go get the healing tea and as many blankets as I can find. You are doing wonderful, Draco."

"S-s-so are y-you," he told her brokenly, wincing as if it were incredibly difficult for him to compliment the 'Mudblood'.

Hermione later returned with five wool blankets, a mug of hot tea, and another heat pack. She left one pack on his still-sore belly, while placing another on his feet. She tucked him in each blanket, one at a time, with so much gentleness that the much-weakened Malfoy almost felt like crying. Finally she was done…and he was still freezing. Hermione looked very worried. She had read up about the whole illness, but she didn't think the freeze-ending of the illness would be this complex to settle down.

"Drink your tea," she offered. He could only down a little bit before he started to cough. It seemed that his nausea had not totally worn off. "Oh, this is not working!" Hermione lamented trying not to sound worried. She knew that Draco should be more worried than she should be. After all, he was the one that could die if his body temperature got too cold. "Draco, I'm sorry. I do not know what else to do. I am beginning to think you were better off without me…"

"Granger…c-c-could you d-d-do me a b-big favor?" he asked, taking her hand shakily from being too cold and embarrassed. She nodded. "C-c-could you…just lie n-next to me? It's just s-so c-c-cold…"

"Of course!" she agreed, desperate to help. They didn't see each other blush as Hermione pulled back the blankets and climbed in. She laid a hand lightly on his chest, and to his currently cold-blooded skin, her heat felt like a furnace. Forgetting social standards, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him like a teddy bear, snuggling into her warm body. He sighed with relief, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you," Malfoy shyly muttered, causing Hermione to shiver a little when his lips moved against her neck.

"Y-your welcome," she stammered.

"You're not cold now, are you?" he asked playfully, finding her hand and squeezing it gently. She turned over in his arms to face him, having to move even closer to Draco so that the change in position did not cause her to fall off the hospital bed.

"No…" she answered, brushing a lock of blonde hair off his still-icy forehead. He caught her hand, holding it against his face; 'because it is warm,' thought Hermione quickly. 'Nothing more.' She thought she felt his arm tighten around her waist, and she sighed. It was nice, just being with Malfoy. Even if it was only because his temperature had dropped fifteen degrees.

"You won't get sick, being this close to me?" asked Draco, trying not to sound too concerned, still trying to protect his bad-boy Slytherin reputation.

Hermione shook her head. "One, you can only get it by a curse, like Harry gave you in Defense Against Dark Arts, and two- only Purebloods can catch it."

"Super. Never thought I'd wish to be a Muggle-born." He muttered, surprising Hermione that he didn't say Mudblood instead of Muggle-born. Suddenly his shivering started up again, and he moaned quietly. She fussed over him, holding him as tight as possible. She held his face with both hands, pressing her body against his in an attempt to warm him. He was whimpering, and sounding so helpless.

"Oh," she sighed, stroking his face. "There must be some way…"

And then she kissed him. She wasn't even sure why…it had just been a strange impulse.

In any case, Malfoy's convulsing quieted as she softy moved her mouth against his, cradling his face. Hermione smiled against his mouth. Not only was kissing Draco wonderfully sweet, but she could swear that he was trying to kiss her back; of course, he could barely move in his condition, but she felt his lips part and move against hers for a moment as a sigh escaped from them. She could feel the heat returning to his face, and his muscles relaxing. She drew back, dropping a few kisses on his cheeks and forehead before settling in next to him and pulling the blankets tightly around them. Draco was still for a moment, and his breathing was strangely ragged. Soon, however, she felt him take her hand again, and heard a small laugh in her ear.

"Granger, I really hope that's not the way you treat _all_ of your patients."

"No," She replied. "Only the blonde Slytherin's."

* * *

Alright, another one finished. Hope ya liked it. This one was also done by request. Requested by Princess Azula, also dedicated to her and her version of LoveSick. Yes, I did ask Princess Azula if I could rewrite her one shot as a Harry Potter, Dramione one shot.

So, Princess Azula and all of my other Dramione fans, I hope you enjoyed reading it, there will be more one shots out soon and please remember to review.

Also, I don't know which class Hermione wanted extra credit for and I didn't actually give Malfoy's illness a name. If you wanna do that go right ahead. There are a few more mistakes, not so much grammar, though. See if you can point them out. C:

Love,

MagicFire


End file.
